Drunken Love
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: Lillianne and Killer go get drunk…..


**Drunken Love**

**Summary: **Lillianne and Killer go get drunk…..

**Anime/manga: **One Piece

**Category: **romance

**Pairings: **KillerxLillianne

Lillianne sighed and ran her fingers through her messy, red bangs as she heard coughing come from the bedroom upstairs, loud coughing. Lillianne would never expect for someone so strong to become so weak that she could barely keep her eyes open.

Law was currently gone with his crew and Lillianne had to call in the town's best doctor. That's when the doctor came down and spoke. "Is Mr. Doflamingo currently gone?"

"Yes, Shichibukai businesses." Lillianne replied. "How bad is it?"

"It's just your usual cold, except since Miss Shelby has been stressed and worried about Mr. Doflamingo, it weakened her immune system and caused the flu to hit her quickly. Not to worry, a couple days of resting and she'll be fine." the doctor replied and smiled.

Lillianne smiled back. "Thanks doctor, for your help." she shook hands with the doctor and then trudged upstairs to walk into Shell's bedroom, seeing Killer sitting by her beside. "Captain, are you okay?"

Shell coughed and rolled onto her back, wheezing a little. "I'm fine Lily, it's just a cold. 'Cept I got it worse than usual. I'm fine, you both can go."

"But captain-."

"Lily, I'm fine." Shell coughed. "Just go, both of you so I can sleep."

Killer stood up and gently grabbed Lillianne's arm and dragged her out of the room, shutting the door quietly. The two went downstairs and Lillianne frowned. "I wish we didn't leave captain-sama alone."

"You know how your captain is Lillianne," Killer spoke, causing the red-head to glance at him. "She does not like to be babied."

"I know! But she's severely sick! We should at least stay by the door in case she needs anything!"

Killer sighed softly and then grasped her arm again, dragging her out of the mansion and down the road that led into the heart of the town. "Lillianne, once again, your captain will be fine. Like the doctor had said, all she needs is a few days to rest and she will be up in no time."

Lillianne sighed and fixed her ponytail, making it tighter. "Alright, I'll take your word for that Killer. What should we do in the meantime?"

The two exchanged glances and then both spoke at the same time. "Bar."

They walked to the nearest bar and surprisenly, Lillianne was able to get in, not because she was the daughter of the infamous Queen of Shadows or the daughter of a very famous and powerful Warlord, but because Killer threatened to cut open the bouncer's stomach if he didn't allow Lillianne to go inside.

"You're so mean sometimes." Lillianne commented as they sat down at the bar counter.

"Sometimes threats are necessary." was all Killer spoke before he ordered a drink and asked for a straw. Lillianne asked for a medium-sized bottle of rum and she watched Killer drink through the straw through the holes in his mask.

She always wondered what he looked like under his mask. Was he ugly and covered with scars? Or did he just hide his beauty? Lillianne had many theories and she took a small drink, the alcohol trickling down her throat. If I can get him drunk enough, maybe I can get him to take off that mask of his. She thought and grinned evilly as a plan devised in her head.

Now, she didn't mind that Killer is and still was, the first mate of Eustass Kidd, the pirate Shell hated the most, besides Blackbeard. Killer was taking a vacation from the Kidd pirates, since Shell nearly died last time fighting him.

Lillianne shivered as that thought came to her. She remembered the screams of pain that Kidd forced out of her captain as he had tortured her. Suddenly, she felt a hand touch her shoulder and she glanced over to see Killer looking at her.

"Are you alright Lillianne?" he asked.

She sniffed and nodded. "Yeah," she replied and took another chug of her rum.

As the night went along, both Killer and Lillianne slowly let the rum get to their heads. Lillianne giggled. "Wow Killer! This is probably the best thing we ever thought of!" she grabbed her bottle of rum and chugged down the rest before putting the bottle back onto the counter. "Another please!"

"Um..." the bartender began as he wiped the glasses clean. "There is none left." he continued after seeing Lillianne's confused expression. "You both drank it all.

Lillianne whined. "Fine, we'll go somewhere else." she slurred and drunkenly grabbed Killer's arm and both stumbled out of the bar. "Man! I've drunk so much and I still need more!"

She didn't notice that Killer was slowly walking towards her and she never heard the click of his mask as he took it off, allowing his long blonde locks to fall in front of his face, covering his eyes.

Lillianne heard Killer walking to her and she turned around, getting one glimpse of his jaw before he grabbed the back of her head, pulled her towards him and crushed his lips to hers. Without a thought, she allowed her eyes to close and wrapped her pale arms around his neck, tangling her fingers into his long, blonde hair.

He forced her against the wall on the side of the building, wrapping his free arm around her waist and pulling her flush against him, leaving no inch of space. Lillianne moaned softly when his hand touched the back of her neck and he deepened the kiss, licking her lips and begging for entrance. She opened her mouth to him and moaned again as his tongue ventured past her lips and into the unexplored cavern, running along the roof of her mouth and over her own tongue.

They both pulled away from the heated kiss for air and Lillianne gulped down fresh air before Killer's lips were back on hers, more forcefully this time and then trailed down her jawline and neck, softly nipping along weak points. Her head was drunk with mixed emotions- desire, want, lust and need-. She needed this. And she was pretty sure he needed it to.

She became aware that his hands were now roaming around, down her sides and grasped her hips, pulling her to him again and she gasped as he attacked her neck, leaving red marks in his wake.

"Oh..w-wait Killer," she lightly pushed at his shoulders and he lifted his head to look at her. "N...not here." she stammered a little, even though she was drunk.

She saw a small smile caress the blonde man's face and he put his mask back on with a click and then wrapped his arm around her and guided her to a hotel.

By the time they got up to the room, they couldn't stand it anymore and began kissing once more, to the point where Lillianne struggled to open the door. She finally slid the key into the lock and turned it before opening the door and breaking the kiss. The frown on Killer's face soon vanished when she grabbed his shirt and dragged him into the room before shutting the door (and making sure she had the key) and locking it so they wouldn't be disturbed.

Lillianne groaned as the blonde kissed down her neck again, leaving more heated kisses. She was pretty sure her neck would be bruised by the next morning. She grabbed his face and slammed her lips onto his once more as they stumbled into the bedroom and quickly shed their clothes before falling onto the bed.

Lillianne gasped as his right hand crawled up her bare thigh and then ghosted over one of her more sensitive spots, rubbing a little. She groaned and wanted to tense up, but then she gasped again when he shoved not one, but two fingers into her and quickly began thrusting them back and forth. She squeezed her eyes shut and moaned out loudly, her head swimming with nothing but Killer.

He twisted his fingers inside of her and she shrieked, feeling pain and pleasure shoot up her spine. She gasped, her breathing rough and uneven until he pulled his fingers out and kissed her roughly and passionately. She returned the kiss just as much and wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair once more.

He situated himself between her legs and then spread her legs apart and before she could say anything, he surged forwards. Lillianne cried out at the sudden pain and squeezed her eyes shut as tears stung the corners of her eyes. She fought to keep them back and took a deep breath as he sat still, allowing her to adjust.

Once she felt her body return to a state of bliss, she yanked on his hair painfully and he growled and then pounded into her. She screamed out, breathing heavily and feeling her heart pound in her ears. He groaned and tightened his fists around the sheets of the bed and then grabbed her hips, lifting her up and tilting her slightly so he could hit her weak spot.

She screamed out again, louder this time, when he hit her weak spot and moaned loudly when he bit her neck hard, drawing blood. That's when he felt her walls clamp down around him and he yelled out, losing rhythm and thrusted wildly into her.

She gasped after they both ended, trying to catch her breath. She winced when he slipped out of her and he collapsed on top of her, also breathing heavily. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he shifted his position so he could lay his head on her chest.

She felt a rumble, like he was purring almost as she stroked her fingers through his hair. She smiled and kissed the top of his head before closing her eyes and both of them fell asleep.


End file.
